Messing Up
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Wade and Kaitlyn just can't seem to get their lines right! Centered around the JBL & Cole Show bloopers. One-shot. Request from wweanddegrassi.


**A/N: Okay, so you guys need to READ THIS! This is the first of this Request Week. As in, I'll only be posting up the requests I've gotten because I've gotten a few but haven't had time to do it between school and my own story. So I've decided to dedicate this week, and perhaps some of next week, to just doing these requests! PLEASE DONT SEND ME REQUESTS THIS WEEK IM NOT TAKING ANY! I WILL NOT LOOK AT THEM! I AM OVERWHELMED! LOL. My brain can only think up of enough story lines before stuff starts going to shit. I will tell you guys when it'll be open again but please please please refrain from sending them in. Just write them on a note pad, maybe on word, and then when I open up requests again I'll gladly take your stuff in.****  
**

**With that being said, please enjoy this! And I hope you like this wweanddegrassi! Also all mistakes are my own as they always are. **

* * *

"Alright guys, we're going to run this one more time." The camera man said, now getting a bit restless with the constant mistakes the two wrestlers were making.

Kaitlyn muffled her laugh as she nodded. "Alright…okay, I'm ready." She said.

"Me too." Wade nodded, moving out of the scene.

"Alright and…go!" The camera man spoke.

Wade stipulated a serious expression; already feeling a chuckle wanting to come out but he fought against wanting to laugh. Kaitlyn looked down, trying her hardest to keep a straight face.

"Kaitlyn!" Wade called out, causing Kaitlyn to slowly turn her head at him.

Wade tried to say the next words, he really truly did but before he knew it he was laughing out loud again. Kaitlyn started laughing as well; the sound filling up the empty hallway.

"You!" She called out, still laughing.

"It was her!" He blamed, still laughing as he said it.

"We're never going to get this done." The camera man breathed out, running a hand over his face.

Kaitlyn leaned on Wade as she laughed, causing the bareknuckle brawler to instinctively wrap an arm around her.

"Okay…" He laughed out. "We have to get this bloody scene done, Kaitlyn!"

"How can I when you're always laughing?!" Kaitlyn exclaimed. "I'm totally serious and into it and then you speak."

"Oh? I'm Bad News Barrett not Say Nothing Barrett." He spoke, rolling his eyes at her explanation.

"Quite unfortunate…" She muttered.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking!" Kaitlyn laughed as Wade swiftly put her in a playful headlock. She wrapped her hands around his arm as he shook her gently.

"Alright guys, here we go." The camera man said.

Wade let go of Kaitlyn's head and playfully pushed her back to her spot. "Let's do this right." Wade sassed; a grin on his face.

"_Please_, I don't think I can work with such an amateur anymore." Kaitlyn flipped her hair for added effect. Wade meant to retort but the camera man gave the two wrestlers a glare; indicating the end of that.

"Okay…here we go. One. Two. Three. Go!"

"Kaitlyn!" Wade called.

Kaitlyn decided to do something a bit different and turned her head quicker; but Wade had leaned in a little too close; causing Kaitlyn's lips to meet with Wade's. The camera man's hand flew to his forehead.

"Let's take five!" The camera man announced, going off to do whatever.

Kaitlyn's head flew back as she looked at Wade with wide eyes. The British superstar had frozen on the spot, his lips still puckered and his eyes as wide as saucers. The pair simply looked at each other before Kaitlyn let out an awkward laugh; bringing her hand to her hair as she always did when she was nervous.

"I…uh…" She tried to say something.

"I'm sorry!" The superstar blurted out. "I didn't mean to get so close." Wade rubbed at his beard, never being in this situation he didn't know how to handle this.

Kaitlyn nodded. "It's okay…it's really okay." She spoke, bringing a hand to her lips as a soft smile appeared on her face.

Wade was too busy looking down to notice what Kaitlyn would do next. He felt two hands cup his face before feeling lips crash onto his. Wide eyed; he looked at Kaitlyn who had her eyes closed. Before the British man can do anything; Kaitlyn pulled back with a smile.

"See you in five." She winked before turning around and sauntering away.

"…what the bloody hell?" Wade muttered, touching his lips. They still had the taste of Kaitlyn' lip gloss. He just didn't know what to think of the brunette; then again he never did.

_I've got some good news _He thought to himself as a smile started to grow. _You just got snogged by an attractive lady. #GoodNewsBarrett. _He sat on a nearby crate; already wanting to "mess up" with Kaitlyn again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this, please review? ^.^  
**


End file.
